particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zardic Armed Forces
The Armed Forces of Zardugal (Augustan: Fortoj armitaj de Zardugal) also known as the Zardic Armed Forces (Augustan: Zarmaj Armitaj Fortoj; ZAF) are the overall unified military forces of the Zardugal. They consist of the Zardic Army, Zardic Navy (including the Zardic Marine Corps and the Zardic Coast Guard) and the Zardic Air Force. The Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Zardugal is the President of the Zardic Federation. The operational command over the armed forces is handled by the Chairman of the Joint Defense Staff who is appointed by the President and confirmed by the national legislature. The ZAF is responsible for the protection of Zardugal and her people and for securing Zardic interests abroad; Zardugal is widely considered to be one of the more prominent military's on Terra and is consistently ranked as such by Gath Defense Collective, the Zardic Institute of International Relations and other reputable defense and security agencies. Command The Zardic Armed Forces is a civilian controlled military, with the President of the Zardic Federation as the Commander-in-Chief with near ultimate command authority. The President (or other head of state) has authority to appoint the Chairman of the Joint Defense Staff and is responsible for appointing the Operational Combatant Commanders and other officers of the Zardic Armed Forces. Ultimately the promotions of military officers comes down to the Sub-Committee on Military Promotions and Armed Forces Cadre who approved yearly promotional lists; it should be noted that it is very rare that an officer is denied promotion, even for political reasons. The Department of Defense (DoD) is the principal organ by which military policy, administration, budgeting and operation is carried out. The Secretariat of Defense is appointed by the legislature and a Cabinet-level department. The Secretary of Defense is primarily charged with handling the administrative needs, formulating policy and advising the President on defense matters. The Department of Defense exercises limited operational authority which rests ultimately with the President and the Joint Defense Staff. The Joint Defense Staff is the joint military operational authority for Zardugal. It consists of the senior officers and is in charge of operational planning, strategic planning and providing regular updates to the head of state and the legislature on the status of the military. It is headed by the Chairman of the Joint Defense Staff who is the highest ranking officer (both by rank and seniority) in any of the uniformed services. Overview Command and control The Zardic Armed Forces are controlled via a joint civilian-military control. The Joint Defense Staff (JDS) is responsible for the military control over the ZAF. The Joint Defense Staff is comprised of roughly 1,800 civilian and military personnel which is controlled by the Defense Staff Committee (CDS) which is responsible for assisting in the operations of the JDS. The Joint Defense Staff is considered to be a Dorvish-style general staff with modern updates. It is the equivalent to the Supreme General Staff from the Armed Forces of Dorvik or other general staffs throughout the world. The Joint Defense Staff is headed by the Chairman of the Joint Defense Staff; this position is appointed by the head of state of Zardugal; the Chairman of the JDS is the primary advisor to the head of state on all military (and most security matters). The Chairman is the de jure head of the Zardic Armed Forces when it comes to operational matters. The Vice Chairman is likewise appointed by the head of state with the input of the sitting or incoming Chairman. The JDS is comprised of the following personnel: *Chief of Staff of the Zardic Army *Chief of Naval Operations of the Zardic Navy *Chief of Staff of the Zardic Air Force *Commandant of the Zardic Marine Corps *Commandant of the Zardic Coast Guard *Commandant of the Zardic National Guard The JDS is comprised of several dozen offices, directorates and departments which assist the JDS in carrying out it's mission. The JDS also ensures cross military cooperation within the ZAF. The JDS branches are as follows: *Defense Staff Committee *Directorate of Personnel Management *Directorate of Military Intelligence **Center for National Military Intelligence *Directorate of Strategic Planning and Operations **National Military Command Center *Directorate of Logistics *Directorate of Strategic Policy and Planning *Directorate of Force Assessment, Doctrine and Training *Directorate of Command, Control, Communications and Cyber-Computers Beneath the Joint Defense Staff are the Operational Combatant Commands (OCCs) which are geographically assigned areas where all forces within a respective region are assigned to a unified headquarters for planning, operations and support. In recent centuries the formation of several non-geographically assigned OCCs has been created. *Zardic Northern Command (NORCOM) - Resposnbile for Artania and Makon *Zardic Central Command (CENTCOM) - Responsible for Seleya and Keris *Zardic Eastern Command (EASTCOM) - Responsible for Dovani, Vascania and Temania *Zardic Majatran Command (WESTCOM) - Responsible for Majatra *Zardic Strategic Command *Zardic Special Operations Command *Zardic Cyber Operations Command *Zardic Logistics Command Bases, installations, etc. *General James Fulcher Combined Operations Base, Gatineo *General Alexander Prazeli Army Base; Sebasto *General Maxwell Cafer Air Force Base, Belgae *Kostandian Bay Naval Dockyard, Kostandian Bay *George Pompendreaiu Combined Operations Base; Limenostomo *Karen Sosa Army Base; Paralia Cezareo *Michael Dowdy Air Base, Nova Unkaso *Tamerlan Zhakaev Army Base, Darmopolo *Skaraj Naval Station, Skaraj *Joint Operations Base, Skaraj *Maniopolo Naval Station, Maniopolo Branches of service *Zardic Army - Chief of Staff of the Zardic Army *Zardic Navy - Chief of Naval Operations **Zardic Marine Corps - Commandant of the Zardic Marine Corps **Zardic Coast Guard - Commandant of the Zardic Coast Guard *Zardic Air Force - Chief of Staff of the Zardic Air Force *Zardic National Guard - Commander (Chief of Staff) of the Zardic National Guard; the Zardic National Guard is not considered to be a component of the Zardic Armed Forces unless directly authorized by the head of state to become a component during wartime. Personnel The Zardic Armed Forces has a total strength of approximately 706,400 troops on active duty, with a further 529,800 reserves. In the case of serious emergencies, the Zardic government has the power to draft people between 18 and 25 into the military. Currently, there are 1,540,300 people eligible to be drafted. The Federal Military Service Program (FMSP) is responsible for the registration of all males at age 18 to be prepared from military service; this does not mean that they receive any training simply that they are on a register prepared to be called up. The average Zardic solider is considered to be highly trained, attending 10 weeks basic training for all branches, from there they are often attached to specialized schools for further training in certain areas. The average Zardic solider is also equipped with a wide variety of tools, including a personal radio, personal protective equipment as well as a service rifle and a side-arm and additional ammunition. Zardic military personnel have widely been considered to be well trained and deadly effective. Category:Armed Forces of Zardugal